The Grand Feast
by Amy of Asgard
Summary: Based on a Naughty Loki Confession: What if Loki was the trembling virgin? Loki / Reader.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again! **

**First of all I would like to apologize! Once again, work has been driving me nuts and not giving me enough time to write. :( **

**This was an idea that flew to me when I saw a post on the tumblr: Naughty Loki Confessions (I Love it BTW) about Loki being a trembling virgin and this jumped to mind. It's not done so I'm sorry for being so cruel, it's not written all yet and thus we haven't gotten to the good stuff :P **

**why? Mainly because I've never written a virginity fic from a guy's POV. Since it's Loki as a trembling virgin that we're talking about here, I took Loki from Thor (the first movie) as inspiration, I have to say that I love the innocence his character has at the beginning of the movie. So, this tentatively set before the movie itself. :) **

**I will try to finish the rest of these fics as soon as I can! :D **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Enough already, it's not like I'm gonna take him. He's not mine. **

Two weeks had gone by… two weeks since he first laid eyes on her, and her exorbitant beauty. He had never seen such a beautiful creature. The way her hair danced in the wind and how her robes and her dresses clung to the form of her body perfectly, swaying with each and every one of her steps. She moved with such refinement and fluidity, as well as how she behaved herself elegantly and with loving charm. Her laugh, her smile and the way she interacted with the other guests of Odin made him feel; strange. Not happy, not angry, but it wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling. He looked at her from afar and stared intently at her, at her eyes, her lips, as if he tried to imprint her in his memory. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl from the feasts.

_Odin had invited visitors throughout the realms in some sort of celebration, and the palace as well as the rest of Asgard was filled with guests. In the middle of so much people it was easy to lose yourself. As he was not one to socialize very often, he had kept a low profile during the entire celebration. Yes, he had attended the parties, the feasts, and the fancy balls, where he shared an occasional dance with his beloved mother and then proceeded to lurk back into the shadows, but still, he had only eyes for her. He ignored the maidens that were swooning over him and kept his gaze fixed on her, only her. The way she danced with her partner, how she seemed to be floating like an angel, and how hair swung with the rhythm with which she moved along the dance floor; she appeared to be floating on air. Not wanting to be rude after all, he engaged in some pleasant small talk, all while thinking of that fair maiden._

_She made him feel nervous, feel shaky and he felt his chest heavy when she was around. He wondered why he felt like this, seeing as he hadn't even had a conversation with her besides the day they were introduced. Her name was as beautiful as her. The way it rolled off her lips when she pronounced it that first day of the feast. _

''_Hi, I'm prince Loki of Asgard, it's a pleasure to meet you'' he said as he bowed his head and grabbed her hand, planting a soft kiss to the back. A clear example of respect and the way he had been brought up._

_She smiled at him, his stomach flipped. ''Pleasure my dear prince'' she said as she curtsied and proceeded to tell him her name. _

''_What a beautiful name'' the shy prince said. _

_After that they had no contact for the remainder of the celebration, except for the general greetings at the feasts and such. _

Today was the last night of the party, and a grand feast was to be held.

Today he wanted to finally talk to her and make an impression. He wanted to let go of his insecurities and have a go at the girl. He was going to have a conversation today with his interest, he was going to finally step out from the shadows and make himself known to her.

He took his time with his appearance and put on his armor with the utmost patience, making sure that each and every one of the pieces fit together perfectly. Having had it sent off to be polished earlier, he wanted to look his best tonight.

After giving his long, horned golden helmet a final glance, he took in his hands and placed it carefully over his head. He was ready.

As he made his way to grand hall to attend the final feast of the celebration he ran into his brother and they both engaged in some polite conversation, seeing as they were to be making their grand entrance together.

''My dear little brother'' Thor stated; his long blond locks flowing freely in the wind. ''Have you enjoyed yourself during these feasts?'' he said as he wrapped a big arm around Loki's broad yet slender shoulders.

The green-eyed brother found it a bit difficult to keep up the pace of Thor's heavy strides and just gave him a small smile while he uttered a simple response. ''It has been interesting'' he said in that soft, velvet-laced voice of his.

''Interesting?'' his older brother scoffed, ''the all-father brings about the best guests of all the nine realms, offers us the most wonderful and decadent food, throws such elegant feasts and balls, but yet all you can muster is a simple word such as interesting?'' They walked along noticing that the guests could be observed around the palace and the gardens, some talking and some reminiscing, while others were just taking in all the beauty that this realm held, and while the realm of Asgard was breathtaking, nothing in that moment could be compared to that maiden who had burned her way into Loki's depths of mind.

''You very well know Thor, that I'm much happier in my chambers where I'm able to enjoy my solitude and practice my magic.'' Loki stated.

Thor walked with his younger brother in his arm towards the doors that hid the final grand feast from view. ''Nonsense Loki, you must learn to enjoy yourself and take hold of what we can get. Enjoy this evening and everything that comes along with it.''

''But enough about you and your interesting opinions brother, have you seen anyone that has caught your eye in this time?'' the blond asked, letting go of Loki and putting some distance between them, they both stood tall and faced straight forward.

''Now you see Thor, that is where you and I differ so greatly. My interests are not often shared as yours, and we would do well to keep such feelings private. '' He answered.

''Who is she?'' Thor asked, raising an eyebrow

''Thor, please. What makes you think there is anyone?'' Loki said, his eyes glued to the door that stood before him.

''As you wish brother, I will accept your answer and continue as if nothing happened. I will see you after the feast.''

Once inside the great ball and having made that grand entrance together as brothers and sharing a beautiful dance with their mother, the two brothers separated and went about their business as they had done during the entire celebration. Thor went about socializing and joined his friends The Warriors Three at their usual corner. Loki thought quick to go and lurk into the shadows as he always did, but that all changed when he turned his head to the main entrance of the hall.

For at that moment she walked in and all was lost for him.

**Shall I continue? **

**Much Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**So, quick update ehehehe, I finally got a chance to write out something new, I had a strong battle against writer's block but I came out victorious.**

** I honestly hope you like this chapter and forgive me if we're not really THERE yet with the story, but this is how I had imagined the buildup from the beginning.**

**Please, any and all feedback is welcome, so without further ado... here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, only the OC's mine.. so, too bad. **

Your eyes quickly scanned the room for familiar faces; you let out a beaming smile as you spotted one of your friends among the crowd and you made your way through the people until you reached the 4 girls that were waiting for you on the dance floor.

They quickly initiated in small talk, about how much each of them were enjoying Odin's entire household's attentions.

Loki thought that tonight he could no longer hide in the shadows, and thus, he began to walk towards the chattering ladies. Curious heads turned as his long legs carried him across the room, along with a few gasps from a few flabbergasted guests.

His heart skipped a couple of beats as he gathered up the courage to talk to them.

His throat cleared and five questioning faces turned towards him, and finally, after what felt like forever, he spoke to the beaming expressions looking at him.

He gently bowed his head, his golden helmet gleaming as he did and said: ''Forgive me for my outspokenness, but I would like to wish you lovely ladies a pleasant evening. My name is Pri-''

''Prince Loki of Asgard, son to Odin All-father and his beautiful wife Frigga. We know who you are'', said one of your companions with a playful smile, much too playful for Loki's liking. ''and to what do we owe this pleasure my prince?''

''Hmm yes, well '' he chuckled nervously, ''I only desired to bid you an enjoyable night and to introduce myself. I do hope you have enjoyed yourselves during these festivities''

His eyes traveled from one face to another, never looking directly into the eyes of his fair maiden, but ignoring the hungry eyes of your friend, but how he longed to see your beautiful eyes, but then again, his nervousness told him not to look straight at you; he feared if he did he would turn to stone by your beauty alone.

All of a sudden, a voice was heard from the back of the group, his lady, you.

''Yes my prince, thank you very much, we have enjoyed ourselves thoroughly during this celebration. All of Asgard has done a wonderful job attending us so, and please excuse my friend, it's not everyday the Prince comes and introduces himself personally'' you answered him with a smile.

His heart jumped in its cavity, his chest tightened and his breath escaped his lungs completely. You had had a wonderful effect on him, and all he could think was how to inhale and exhale without choking on his own air.

''Yes, well umm, no trouble at all, thank you very much for your time, I'll be on my way now.'' He said clumsily as he turned away from the girls.

As soon as his foot stepped forward he mentally kicked himself, what happened to actually taking the first step and making an effort to talk to this woman?

The girls went back to their chatter as he once again turned to them.

''What do you think happened to him?'' your friend asked

''I don't know'' you answered. ''Maybe he got nervous, or maybe he had some business to attend to, or maybe he just thought none of us were pretty enough''

Another friend jutted in: ''Or maybe you scared him off.''

''shh, here he comes again'' your other friend whispered in your ear.

He walked past the girls directly to you and spoke ''Excuse me once again, and do pardon me for my candor, but would you please grant me this piece? '' He said as he bowed before you and extended his hand to you, offering himself be your dance partner.

You glanced from one of your friends to the other, who happily shook their heads at you, eagerly telling you to take the offered hand and join him on the dance floor. Your hand slowly slipped into his, taking in the feel of his cool fingers in your palm. His head jutted upward as he looked at you, a smile forming on his lips and his frame visibly relaxing when you placed his hand into his. He stood up straight and led you to the dance floor, his hand shakily placing itself behind your waist as the other held yours high in the air.

Your hand rested itself calmly on his shoulder and you let the music sway both your bodies to the rhythm. After a few twists and turns it felt as if though you were the only two people at the feast. You really enjoyed this chance you had to take him all in, the whole sight of him, the way his raven black hair slightly peeked out through the back of his helmet and how the dark color of it accentuated his sharp chiseled features and his white, creamy skin. You perceived a scent that mingled with the smell of his armor and leather, it felt like something cool, something fresh, much like mint or so, you thought. His thin lips that sultrily moved has he talked and his jade green eyes glimmered when he spoke to you.

Even so, between you and him, not many words passed, and you just let both yourselves enjoy the way the music was flowing along.

He softly said your name as he twirled with you. ''I know I have already asked you this, but how did you feel attending this celebration?''

''Well my prince, I must say that this has been a feast like no other''

He hummed his assent, ''Yes, in a long time Asgard had not seen a party such as this, what did you think of our humble realm?'' he asked you as he extended his hand to allow you to turn.

You slowly fitted back into his arms as you answered him: ''I must say, that Asgard is truly beautiful, it holds such magical wonders and houses so many beautiful mysteries that I myself would love to unfold, this realm strikes me with a hint of mischief as well as a bit of playfulness and passion'' you said with a lovely light in your eyes, there was no doubt about the effect this realm had bestowed upon you, you were breathless when you took in all the sights this realm had to offer, but you were far more enchanted by this handsome prince that was now sharing the dance floor with you.

His heart was slowly beginning to feel lighter and his confidence felt like it was gaining strength by the second. Being so close to you he relished in the opportunity to really look at you, your delicate hand fitting in his as you both twirled on the floor, your hair and how it shined and reflected the light when he spun with you in his arms and the way your smile just lit up his heart and made his knees go weak.

''I do say, that there is much beauty for each of us to discover milady'' he said through hazy eyes as his grip on your waist tightened a bit. ''and it is sad that not many can take the time and the patience to really observe and look at what makes everything beautiful''

You did not flinch, nor did you put up any resistance, you just moved your lips and hoped your words would not fail you, ''Yes, there is, and yes it is very sad'' you answered, gazing longingly into his eyes ''But it is also a shame though, that I must leave tomorrow, I feel such pity not being able to know all of Asgard and really take in all the wonders this palace and this realm hold.''

He kept moving you along the floor and he spoke again, agreeing with your previous statement, ''It really is pitiful that you, a fair maiden may not stay as long as she wished to fulfill her desire''

You smiled at him quite cheekily and retorted, ''But your highness, you do not even know what my desire is, how could you say that it was pity I did not get my chance to make it come true?''

''Trust me my girl, no one should be left with unfulfilled desires, especially one such as lovely as you. I would have loved to have helped you in your wish.'' His green eyes focused on your expression.

''My prince, it would have been my honor to have you help me'' you whispered.

After that, no further words were exchanged, no promises were made and no other wishes were spoken.

Loki felt good dancing with you, he discovered that you moved just like he had observed you throughout the balls; graceful and with poise. You felt like they were both floating on air, and he felt like he didn't want to let you go just yet, he basked in the delightfulness that was being able to be so close to such a beautiful creature. But alas, with a few final notes of the waltz, you broke apart and bowed politely to one another as you were making your way back to your group of friends, but an unexpected action took you by surprise.

Loki's hand took yours once again and his mouth lowered onto the back of your hand as he looked into your eyes and smiled.

''It was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope I'm not jumping to circumstances far beyond me, but I do hope to see you again soon. '' He said with a sad smile. What a pity to have met a girl who was so beautiful inside and out, only to have shared nothing more than a waltz a some mock conversation.

You reciprocated his smile and curtsied to him as you walked back to your friends, your hands shaking in terror and in sadness that you might not be able to see this beautiful prince again, but you again thought that if it was your final night in Asgard, you could at least make it a memorable one, and right now you were on the right track. Your friends waited happily for you by the table so you could entertain them with the details of your brief encounter with the prince.

Loki walked back into his usual corner, and drank in all the sight of the ball; wonderful music, delightful food and even more delightful company. He felt like he had reached a milestone with having talked to you, but his chest was heavy with the burden that you had been no more than a simple fantasy, something that he would never get close to, and something that he could not claim is his. You were to leave in the morning and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was completely helpless and this situation was not really his to control.

When he thought of you these past few days his hands curled up into fists and his body was taken by a warm swirl of emotion that filled his entire body, particularly deep within his belly, where it felt as if a light fire were stroking him from the inside. The sensation was new, but it was not unpleasant.

A small sense of regret overtook him, why hadn't he spoken to you sooner? Why had he taken so long to interact with you? His jaw tightened and his body slowly filled with rage, he had to be alone and discover this new feeling on his own.

He said nothing, to no one. He simply turned and left the grand hall, his legs marching in long strides as he walked back to his chambers, he paid mind to no one as he walked down the large corridors of the palace; he entered his rooms through the broad doors. He waved his hand and his armor and helmet vanished until he was left in nothing more than his traditional leather and wool outfit. He let out a frustrated groan and once again balled his fists on his sides.

He was happy he had talked to her and danced with her, but he felt helpless that she was leaving.

He wanted to see her again.

He had to see her again.

Her face appeared in his thoughts as he lay back on the bed, his weight falling limply on the soft mattress. He thought of her curves, her hips, the way her bodice accentuated her perfect breasts and the amazing mind she had to go along with her beauty. Those thoughts ignited once again that flame within him, his head felt like spinning and his legs felt weak. Had she cursed him while they danced?

These sensations were new to him, he did not know what to make of the feelings, but it felt natural. The more he thought of her the deeper that fire within him went and spread throughout the rest of his body. All of a sudden he felt something in his trousers flinch, he had experienced this before but not in such a strong way as he was feeling it now, it felt different, it felt new, it felt good.

The frustration did not leave his body and jumped up from the bed and out to his balcony, the bulge in his trousers now more prominent, he walked over to the rail in a futile hope that it would help ease some of the notions. He wanted to let his body cool down before heading to his nightly slumber, the cool breeze blowing in his face and relaxing a bit of the tension he was feeling.

He thought of how he could make sure he saw her again, some way he could speak to her before she left, or maybe he could go to the All-father and maybe try and convince him to extend the feasts. But all his thoughts were taken away by his inner voice that yelled at him to just let her go and to remember her as a fond memory.

But he didn't want to just remember her.

His mind kept playing flashbacks oh their short dance and he remembered her lips. How he would have loved to taste those lips. So inviting and so enticing and perfect for kissing, he ventured. He closed his eyes and imagined how those lips would feel against his and he let out a soft sigh into the cool, night breeze. His hand running along her fair skin and tasting her lips until he could bear it no more. The thoughts were not helping in easing the tension in his pants.

All of a sudden, a voice broke him from his thoughts.

''You left in such a hurry, I could not say my goodbyes to you my prince'' a small voice said behind him.

He turned to where you were standing and his mouth opened slightly to say. ''I felt suffocated in there, I had to be alone for a while.''

He could not believe his eyes; there you were, standing in your prince's balcony just drinking in the sight of him.

He looked happy and content to see you, but no less than a few heartbeats later the question formed on his lips. ''How did you get here?''

**Shall I continue?**

**Much Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Well, this has certainly been the fastest I've uploaded a new chapter. **

**Quick update, I was sick a few days ago and I took it as a chance to just relax and take a much needed breath. One of the things that really helped me out was writing, and well, here's the result. I will continue the other stories, but for now this one has just sucked me in so much that I hope I can finish it soon. **

**I have the feeling that we're now getting THERE with the story, I don't know why; but trembling and nervous Loki is quite a challenge to write, but lots of fun. **

**Without further ado:**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no, he's not mine. Can I have him for my birthday? nope, ok :( **

Your hands fiercely gripped the dress that clung to your sides as you kept your distance from the desolate prince that still stood at the balcony's rail. This was so different from you, feeling nervous around this person, but you knew that you had to keep your head up and not let him see your fear. He was nervous and shaky yes, but he was still the prince of Asgard and a very powerful sorcerer.

The two of you stood alone on his balcony as the light from the starry night bathed everything in a silver glow. His beauty seemed to grow in the silver night, which you noticed. You also perceived that he no longer wore the green and metal armor that you had seen him with at the party, but he was now dressed in more casual leather and wool dark green and black outfit with golden accents in some strategic places, which in your opinion; heightened his gorgeous features. His pale skin seemed to glimmer even more in the contrast to the dark leather and wool that covered his torso and legs. His clothing clung to him perfectly and you also noted that with the way he was now dressed; his helmet was no longer needed. Instead you had a full view of his raven-black hair, which you had only been granted a glimpse of from underneath his helmet, but this way, you had unrestricted access to drink in the privileged sight. His hair shone along with the soft lighting that was falling on you.

Letting go of your skirt, you thought quickly to speak and justify your presence. ''Forgive me my dear prince, and I truly apologize for my intrusion, but I saw you leave the event with such haste after our dance that I dreaded I may have caused a negative effect on you. I wanted to come here to request for your forgiveness if I offended you in any way ''

He turned his head to look at you and then turned back to stare at Asgard. He also observed that you too, appeared different when illuminated underneath the night sky. Your exquisiteness radiated and you appeared even lovelier from so close. You hair had fallen and was now softly framing your face, your cheeks slightly blushing with a pink hue and your figure accentuated by your dresses.

His insides churned at your choice of words, how could this stunning damsel believe that she could bring offense to him in any way? He was surprised by your boldness of coming into his chambers when it was clear he wanted to be alone, but he also felt a strange sense of familiarity with you.

He also felt stupid and foolish by his actions, but he knew he had to make it right, and that he had to let you know that the fault was not at all yours. He regretted leaving the party when he did, that much was true, but that sensation did not make his burden any easier. He could not bear to separate from the girl that had embossed herself into his most deepest and private thoughts.

He turned away from you and gripped the railing hard with both hands, he mustered so much force that it was sure to bend under his hold. He was getting shaky again and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

''You paid me neither mistake nor offense tonight in any matter'' he answered with his back turned to you. ''I merely wished to be alone for the remainder of the evening''

Your nerves slowly faded when you noticed at the way his body was trembling slightly, but you attributed it to the cool night that had fallen upon the kingdom.

''But do tell me maiden, you have yet to answer my previous question; how you managed to come into the chambers of the Prince of Asgard without being noticed, not even by me''

You began to answer with a bit of authority in your voice and walked towards where he was standing, you too took hold of the railing.

''You are not the only one who dabbles in magic my dear prince''

He turned to look at you with a raised eyebrow, the question already forming on his lips.

''I also have knowledge in the magical arts'' you answered.

''I've practiced since I was a child, as I would like to believe you did as well, right? '' You asked him with a smirk on your face.

''Yes, but how did you excel to conceal yourself, and why did you do it?'' he asked.

''I did neither of those my prince, I transported from the hall to your chambers.''

His mouth open on a soft gasp, ''you transported into my chambers…'' he began in a dumbfounded way, ''why would you do such a thing?''

You took advantage of his uneasiness towards the situation, and stepped closer to him, his eyes looking directly into yours.

''Because my dear prince, at the risk of sounding too pompous and straight forward; I have not been so blind to the events that have led us to this moment. I have taken notice of the way you have observed me during these feasts and the how you have tried to ignore these feelings. I know what happens to your body when I'm in the room and what kind of thoughts run through your mind when you think of me.''

Busted.

His breath hitched and he stepped back, leaving a foot or two between you. Looking at you with lost puppy-dog eyes, he was certain that he had done everything he could to keep his desires under check. He was careful as to not let anyone know what he was feeling or what he was thinking, and as for the fire that consumed him from within when he thought of you; he ignored it. He ignored the fact that just thinking about you would send his body on a ride of emotions and sensations. When your hair came into thought he would imagine of how much he would like to feel his fingers tangle in those soft locks, while he kissed those sweet lips of yours. How he would love to run his long and strong hands down your frame, from your neck to your collarbone, all the way down to your breasts, to take them in his hands and feel the soft flesh and tender muscle that lay beneath your robes and dresses. His desire to take your hips and grab them with all his might, thinking how it would feel to have you pressed up against him, all the while kissing you and claiming your mouth with his, your arms wrapped tightly around him. To grab you by the legs, carry you into his arms and lay you softly on the bed, clothes being shed and the passion rising and just…

There it was again, his body was reacting to those thoughts, his pants feeling a bit tighter than usual on his crotch, his fantasies driven wilder by the fact that you were there in front of him. He did well enough the task of concealing the proof of his arousal from your view, the night helped a bit.

Oh how he would love to reach out and take you, but alas; he had no knowledge of the situation and he did not know if you would accept such a request, how could he voice his question to have his way with you?

To claim you and to have you be his first experience with a woman?

All he knew was from basic lessons spent by reading book after book in the grand library, but still; his practice had never had a chance to run free. He knew not what it was like to take a girl and turn her into a woman, he knew not how to please a lady and make her writhe with passion and heat, how to make her come undone with his body. He knew not how to take the first step into the lust that was consuming him like the heat of a thousand suns. It had felt pent up, night after night, and not knowing how to take care of the flame that ignited deep in his belly when he thought of you. It felt like a frustration and it felt oddly pleasurable, a frustration which he would sometimes take into his own hands, much too literally. He knew that these sensations had come from self-pleasuring in the privacy of his bed, but they seemed to grow more intense when you came into mind.

You were so taken by his shyness and his deep thought that you grew bolder as the situation unknotted in front of you. ''My sweet prince, you have nothing to be ashamed of, I must say that I'm quite flattered.''

He blinked again.

He turned his head and stared at you with awe.

''I don't know what you mean milady, you must be mistaken. I assure you, I have seen you as nothing more than a guest in our household during these festivities.'' He answered as he fidgeted to keep his body under check, his lust betraying him.

He let out a small scoff and looked into the distance, the skyline of Asgard bathed in the silver light that covered the entire realm.

''and I don't know how you could think that I would engage in such youthful desires, please; I beg of you to make nothing of this encounter and just let me relish in my solitude'' he said turning his back to you once again.

Your hand reached out tentatively, placing it on his arm. While he did tense up, he did not move away nor did he repel your feat.

''Loki'' his name coming out of your mouth like plea.

''Loki, look at me please'' you delicately commanded. ''I did not come here to humiliate you in any matter; I did not come here to expose you and make a mockery of you. Trust me.''

He said nothing as you took a more firm hold of him. He was weak and helpless at this point, he could not deny what you had so thoroughly confirmed with your words and his actions. You smoothly turned him halfway enough to face you and looked him straight into the eyes, you needed no more explanation or denial from him, his eyes said everything he could not.

In an instant of bravery you turned him fully towards you and placed both your hands at his sides, but did no more. You could not go any further without his consent and authorization.

He hesitated a bit before his mouth could finally form the words.

''then why are you here?'' he questioned breathlessly. ''You yourself said so, you leave in the morning and there is nothing we can do to stop it, I can't make the all father force you to stay behind''

''I know my prince, and I could kick myself for not having have had the nerve or the bravery to talk to you, but do understand my place. How could I just waltz up you when we had no more than shared but a few brief encounters?'' you questioned back.

''Please girl, you yourself said that you took notice of the way I observed you during this celebration'' he said while still in your grasp.

''Exactly'' you answered him, ''and I knew on that dance floor that I was not mistaken. Why do you think I took the liberty to just appear in your chambers uncalled? If I must go tomorrow, please know that we still have tonight my dear prince''

You stepped closer to him, your hands coming up from his arms to envelop his neck and stroking softly at the nape. Your eyes lidded with desire as you softly caressed him and gave him a small smile, his green eyes now dark and looking at you intently through a full expression.

He was shaking but did not turn you away, instead his nervous fingers reached out to deftly graze your stomach before bringing them around to hug you at the waist. You gripped his arms with more force which egged him to hold you closer as well as tighter. His large palms spread out and covered almost all of your lower back, it felt nice you figured, to be held in the arms of someone so innocent as well as enticing. The warm cloth under your fingers allowed you to feel the cool skin that rested underneath.

Even with him towering a fair distance above you, you slowly brought your lips closer to his, not touching enough for it to be a kiss, but certainly close enough for him to breathe into your mouth. His breath was fresh and surprisingly cool, then, in a moment of confidence you felt the slight softening of his mouth as he shut his eyes and leaned into you with the intention of closing the distance of your lips. The first contact of his mouth against yours made him moan softly into the kiss, he locked your bottom lip between his thin lips and took in the taste of you. You happily reciprocated the kiss with as much tenderness and care as he did, by now the swelling in his pants was beginning to reappear, but he made no move to hide it. He was letting himself be enveloped in the sensations he was undergoing.

Your mouth was gliding slowly and gently along his, just savoring the moment and enjoying the feeling of being held in each other's arms. The kiss was sweet and leisurely, as you would have expected the introverted prince to be, but it was still full of his authority and power, his hands softly caressing you while you touched him and felt the firm muscle that lay under his sleeves.

After a few seconds had passed, you broke apart. You grabbed his face with both your hands and intently observed him.

You tenderly spoke while he recovered

''You asked me: Why am I here? Well, my sweet prince, I am here to turn you into a king''

**Shall I continue?**

**Much love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! **

**This is my fourth installment of this fic. I honestly don't know if I can call them one-shots anymore, because they're more like short stories. I took the chance to write this seeing as I had a couple days off from work. :) **

**Inspiration sometimes hits and it's impossible to not write this, especially since I love this character so much. I hope I kept the thread of the story going and that you guys like it. Please excuse the typos :P**

**NOTE: _I fixed the chapter up a bit due to some errors that slipped my watchful eye. Hopefully it's much better now._ :) **

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my lovely reader Reena Sickle and all you lovely followers out there :) **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Loki's not mine, I just borrow him from time to time to play with him. ermm, did I really just say that? oops.. :/ **

He said nothing.

He simply closed his eyes as he brought his mouth back to yours, his eagerness getting the best of him, his hands holding you tighter and your hands coming back up from his arms to cradle his neck once again. He felt strangely unrestrained as his mouth was gliding a bit more firmly against yours, allowing you to take in his taste. He had a flavor that was all his own; intoxicating. Taking in the heat of the moment, you felt that he was now kissing you with a bit more confidence and in an instant of boldness you tentatively grazed your tongue briefly against his lower lip, just enough for him to feel the contact.

He felt it, he sure did.

At the contact of your tongue against his lip he sighed contently against your mouth, releasing a cool breath into your lips, it felt wonderful. You grabbed his neck a bit tighter as you completely slipped your tongue into his mouth, making you both moan. He felt like he was on fire, the feelings that he had kept restrained for so long now had a chance to run free, the heat was beginning to gather strategically in his crotch. He reciprocated your moves as you sultrily dipped your tongue inside his lips and touched it with his, massaging one another. It was like playing a very sensual form of follow the leader, you licked, so did he, you nibbled on him, so did he. Whatever you did into the kiss, he did back. His moans became a bit more evident with every touch of his lips against yours.

His pants were definitely too tight now, it was becoming too much for him. Just the thought of what tonight could hold in store for him drove him wild. He was holding the loveliest girl in the nine realms in his arms and she was willingly giving him what he had dreamt of since he first saw her. The kiss continued, with your grip on one another becoming steadier by the minute. You noticed that for a beginner he was a very good kisser. When you were sure that you were about to pass out from the lack of air, you reluctantly pulled away from him without letting each other go. He licked his lips and ran his teeth across his bottom lip, savoring the flavor you had left on him.

''You know darling, you taste like champagne and chocolate'' he said panting lightly.

''Well my prince, you weren't too bad yourself'' you told him, making a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

His body was pressed so tightly to yours that when his member twitched in arousal you felt it on your belly. It made your knees buckle slightly from the surprise.

He gasped and let you go, suddenly feeling nervous again ''Forgive me, I shouldn't have, I was ju-''

He was cut off by the feel of your lips on his once more, he sighed in relief at the contact. You could not allow his anxiousness to get in the way of what could be such a wonderful evening for you both. This kiss was not as calculated as the first; it was now full of need and passion. It was your way of letting him know that he had nothing to fear. Tongues wrestled with one another as he let his body run on pure instinct. His hands holding you close while your hands gripped his biceps tightly. You moved your hands lower down to his waist and pressed forward so that his hot erection ground against you. His eyes widened in surprise as he let out a strained moan into the cool night air.

''Fear not my sweet Prince, I won't break'' you assured him through heavy panting and half-closed eyelids.

He simply nodded.

''In that case, let's get your coronation underway your majesty'' you told him as you grabbed his hand and led him into his chambers.

A thousand scenarios were racing through his mind at the thought of being completely alone with you in his bedroom; this was not how he had expected to end the night, not by a long shot. The heat that was licking at him felt like it was enveloping him from the inside out. He let you guide him to the chambers where you made no haste to mark your territory. You were done waiting and it was now or never. His lips to you were so delicious, so innocent and yet so enticing. Your lips crashed against his again, with him eagerly reciprocating the kiss. His tongue was refreshing and sending shivers down your spine. He held you close ,and you could feel his hands twitching at your sides, squeezing the flesh underneath with a bit more force, his moans were now those of pure frustration, wanting the events to move a bit faster. You reached down to where his hands lay at your waist, your fingers intertwined with his. You broke the kiss, looking into his eyes and whispering against his lips.

''Touch me my prince''

He looked at you through heavy-lidded eyes and gave you a small peck, earning a soft laugh from you. His gaze lowered between both of you as he took in the sight of your hands guiding his on your body. You placed his hands on your chest right below your collarbone, merely enjoying the effect you were having on him. He swallowed hard and his eyes were glued to the sight unfolding in front of him. His eyebrow arched as he anticipated the next move. Your hands moved his palms to either side of your breasts where you just lay them flat, not giving permission to move just yet.

''Oh my'' was all he could say.

You gave a beaming smile as you softly removed his hands from you and walked him backwards over to the bed. His knees hitting the mattress, causing him to fall onto a sitting position. He looked up at you and you could see the lust, the longing and the slight trace of fear that lay in his eyes.

He was beautiful, and tonight he was all yours.

You placed your hands on his shoulders, taking advantage of the way this position allowed you to tower over him. You placed a soft kiss on his temple and made your way down his cheek, kissing his cheekbone lightly and finally resting your mouth against his once more. Your lips were becoming tender from the kissing but you didn't care. Loki savored the feeling of your lips against his skin as you slowly trailed your kisses down his jaw and finally bringing them to a halt on his neck. He voluntarily stretched his neck the opposite direction of where your lips laid on him. He moaned softly when he felt your tongue on his sensitive skin, sending small jolts of pleasure through his entire system. He needed to feel the release of his frustration, he felt it deep within him. His clothes suddenly felt too hot, and in an instant of bravery he took his vest and shrugged it off his broad shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. The action causing you to cease your ministrations on him and stand straight up.

Your eyebrow arched.

''Eager are we?''

He answered in a shaky voice

''You have no idea''

You pushed him fully onto the bed, crawling on top of him, the mattress shifting beneath you and his body supporting your weight completely. He awkwardly crawled back into the middle of the bed with you in his arms. You sat up and locked your eyes with his once more, they were hungry and filled with primal need. His body radiating heat, the only sounds in the room were those of your heavy panting. You straddled him, making sure your center was placed directly on top of his shaft. You slowly ground your hips against him, making him throw his head back onto the bed. You loved the way his face was contorting, taking in the new sensations his body was experimenting. He grabbed you by the hips and pulled you down so to make you rest with a bit more force against him, you let him take your hips in his hands as he worked you into his waist, his member pushing straight into your aching core. He pushed up into you as you kept moving on top of him; even through your clothes you could feel the outline of his length against you. Your hands came to rest on his chest as you continued this fun game of bump and grind, but you knew that he would not last long if you kept it up like this, and neither would you. You were in need of him, just as much as he needed you.

''Kneel my darling prince''

He did as he was told and gently moved you off him, until he sat up so now you were both on your knees on the soft mattress. Silence filled the room once more as you roamed your hands on his chest through his clothing. It wasn't until you finally gave a small tug at his wool tunic that he noticed what you were doing. Both your hands worked slowly to remove his clothing, the items falling off the bed, neither of you caring where they landed. The urgency to see his skin was too much. When you finally let the last piece of clothing fly across the bed and onto the ground you separated and scooted back a bit to see him, there he was; finally, gloriously naked in front of you. His arousal evident in this position, as he could no longer hide it. It was thick, long and it was definitely hard. He was nervous and shaking; yes, but that did not stop him from doing his best to enjoy his first time with a woman, especially with a woman of your standards. You ran your fingers deftly down his chest and onto his stomach, bringing them to stop at his thighs, enjoying the freshness of his skin against your hand. He groaned when your hands purposely missed that spot between his legs that was still burning. His member throbbing and twitching every time your fingers almost touched him. You lowered your mouth on to his chest and planted soft kisses anywhere your lips landed.

He delighted in the way your lips were working on him, your head moving softly against his chest while you kissed him. His hands shot out to your hair, grabbing you by the face, lifting you up to eye-level with him and kissing you roughly, being led by pure lust. His tongue was rough and demanding, and you found yourself loving the way he was now taking the situation. He placed a hand determinedly on your breast and gently squeezed it, earning a whimper from deep within your throat. Your body was now more than responsive to his touch, and you noticed that you could no longer wait. You had planned to take it slowly but your bodies were telling a different story. You broke apart, pulling his bottom lip between your teeth, delicately nipping at him.

''Would you like to undress me my Prince?''

His eyebrows arched as he spoke.

''Yes, yes I definitely would'' he answered.

You sighed contently as you knelt in front of him, his hand trembling slightly as he reached out to touch you once more. You shifted in such a way that your dress could lie above your knees and he could easily pull it all away. His hands moved to grab at the hem of your dress; he pulled it past your thighs, above your hips, over your shoulders and right above your head until you were finally free of the restricting garment. You were now kneeling on his bed in front of him; his eyes couldn't tear away from the girl that was here, she was actually here. She was naked in his bed, with the intention of turning this boy into a man and letting him give into his desires. You wore no more than a simple undergarment to keep your most private area out of view, but your full and round breasts were completely exposed to him. Your nipples quickly hardening in the cool room. His hands reached out to touch you once more, as if checking to see if you were real. As soon as your fair skin came into contact with his hands, your head tilted backward in a long soft wail. His hands grabbed your breasts and he delicately massaged them, he touched you with such purity as if handling a valuable work of art. As soon as he saw the hardened nipples he cautiously took one between his thumb and forefinger, earning a moan from your mouth. He gulped and stopped moving his hands.

''Did I hurt you milady?''

You observed him and noticed he was completely flushed, his breathing heavy and his pupils dilated. You assured him he was doing nothing wrong and took the chance to encourage him.

''You did nothing wrong my sweet prince, but I say there is something you could do to make it feel even better'' you said seductively.

''What's that darling?''

''Use your mouth my dear prince, taste me with your mouth, use your tongue and experiment with your teeth. I'm completely yours tonight, just as you shall be mine''

His shaft stiffened as soon as your words left your mouth. You leaned back on the bed and extended a hand to him, bringing him down to your level. You kissed him on his temple, silently letting him know it was fine for him to continue. His mouth nervously lowered onto your breasts, placing a soft kiss on the top of each of them. He chose to work on your left breast first, his mouth coming down tenderly with the tip of his tongue extending out and making contact with you. You sighed softly into the night as you felt him on you. At first he clumsily licked your breast, coating you a thin yet sensual layer of saliva, his tongue felt slightly cold. He was licking at you as if tasting a lollipop, it felt good but also quite funny. He continued doing it and alternating between breasts, you were letting him take his time and explore your body in any way he wished to. But you also felt a sense of responsibility to guide him in the right way to please a woman. You took his head into your hands and pulled him up, forcing your eyes to meet.

''Take it in your mouth my dear prince, wrap your mouth around it and suck gently but firmly.''

He nodded and swallowed, he was breathing heavily and he savored in the privilege of having you in his bed. He trusted your advice and ground himself in the goal of satisfying you tonight. His mouth watered at your suggestion as he latched himself on your right breast, your hands still placed firmly on the back of his head. His eyes came to a close when he began to do as you had instructed him; at first he suckled gently just using his lips to taste you. As you began to moan and tug softly at his hair did he gain confidence and inserted his tongue into the mix, the sudden change making your head spin and causing your back to arch slightly, making your breast push a bit further into his mouth. He continued sucking you until you softly lowered you head and whimpered into his hair.

''Your teeth my prince, use your teeth''

He growled deftly as he was now using his teeth, his tongue and his beautiful lips to pleasure you. You took his hand and moved it lower down your body, until it finally came to rest at the curve of your thigh; you ran it softly up and down your leg until you finally felt yourself growing wet enough to welcome him. You moved his hand to rest on your undergarment and motioned him to remove it, which he did, his mouth never leaving your breasts. You lifted your hips and let him undress you completely.

You were both fully naked in his bed.

You placed his hand against your warm and wet center, causing him to bite down on your breast a bit harder, both of you moaning at the sensation. You reveled at the feeling of his fingers delving into your most private part. You moved his fingers around, coating him in the slickness of your arousal, whimpering when both your hands came to rest on your most sensitive button. You used his hand to touch yourself in slow circles at first, his mouth lifted of your breast to capture your lips once again in a searing kiss. He was letting you lead him on and he was enjoying every second of it. For you, just the thought of giving this prince pleasure and have him reciprocate was enough to make the heat in your belly light up.

''Right there'' you moaned. ''Keep moving your fingers right there my dear prince''

He did as was told, using his knowledge of the female anatomy from those long nights of investigation in the library to try and do his best to give you the most pleasurable experience he could. You let go of his hand and told him to keep doing touching you on his own as you ran one hand down his back, letting your fingernails scratch lightly at him as he kept taking pleasure from you, your hand reached down to his hips, finally finding his length and taking it in your hand. He groaned heavily into your mouth when you began to stroke him softly, his mouth detached from you and he looked at you with wide eyes as your hand continued to move to its own accord. Your touch was slow, exquisite and you were deliberately teasing him. The feeling of another hand on his shaft made his mind race and his breath hitch. Your small hand touching him was more than he could handle, his body was reacting on its own. He began to thrust lightly into your hand. His moans were music to your ears. You were both taking pleasure from the other and delighting in it. You were responsible for this prince's moans and this prince's lust, the sensation egging you on, you wanted to ensure that this night was not one he would forget.

You kissed him and you spoke against his lips.

''Is this not what you wanted my sweet prince?''

**ohh, I'm a bad girl... **

**Shall I continue? **

**Much love!**


End file.
